strandsoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Elliseum-Class Star Dreadnaught
The Elliseum-Class Star Dreadnaught is a warship design produced by Auricom Fleet Industries. Extremely unique, as only one was ever known to be built, it employs a specialized tail section to absorb and store heat while operating. While doing this, it is effectively hidden from any enemy heat detection, as well as employing several types of radar jamming equipment. Short of being completely invisible, this Dreadnaught is capable of sneaking in and out of enemy territory. This form of Dreadnaught previously served as the Flagship of the New Sith Empire's. Ship Information Offensive and defensive systems The Elliseum-class is one of the most powerful warships known to the galaxy, and carries an unmatched array of weapon systems and starfighter components. It carries the look of its Imperial Cousins, but none of their weaknesses. It's elongated tail section, a defining feature noted by some, holds a massive importance in the effective operations of this ship. Weapon placement is a key element of the Elliseum-Class, and unlike it's Imperial Cousins, can cover 99% of different attack vectors. Power output and generation of the Elliseum-Class allow for a near constant firing array, that is also the first of it's kind. The Elliseum-Class is the first, and only ship in the galaxy, to carry the newly developed Mandalore Deceiver technology, which allows the ship to stay virtually hidden to all forms of radar even during combat. It's shield generation system is concealed within the ship itself, so that no one-manned fighter could get a lucky shot off and disable the defense of the ship altogether. In addition to its firepower, the Elliseum-Class' armor and shields were so powerful that it could ram enemy ships without any risk of taking heavy damage. Complement The Elliseum-Class has a several hangers, located around the ship, where starfighters, dropships, and shuttles could land and embark from. Over 700 different Starfighter variants are carried as a minimum at any given time, although given the size, upto 1500 starfighters could be carried easily. Titan Drops ships carried were used for the surface side transport of troops and heavy armors, and Elliseum-Class also carried two prefabricated bases. Propulsion systems Being Equipped with an advance Hyperdrive and fast acting sublight engines, the Elliseum-Class is no slug, a very versatile and mobile ship by dreadnaught standards. Bridge The Elliseum-Class was equipped with a heavily shielded bridge section. Many different officer quarters were located here, and the bridge itself was completely different from any dreadnaught design. A more open style concept, many different acts could be happening at once without clutter happening amongst the crew. A Specially designed chamber was built for the Dark Council of the Sith Empire that allowed for communication via special holographic projection systems. Located also in this area was a Battle Meditation room, specially used to expand the powers of the Battle Meditation to the other ships of the Sith Fleet. History To Be Added when it's available. Combat Currently being edited. Known Vessels * The Tiberius Recent Activity Category:Sith Empire Vehicles